Navigation systems are frequently equipped to provide estimated travel times and estimated arrival times for a route. Estimation of travel time and arrival time provides a valuable tool to assist drivers in planning and may assist drivers in determining the optimal time of departure. Conventional navigation systems provide estimated trip time and estimated arrival time based on aggregated information from a variety of drivers and traffic conditions, which fails to account for an individual driver's habits and styles when determining the estimated travel time. Conventional systems result in time estimations that may be inaccurate or imprecise for individual drivers.